


Gavin has Christmas Day off

by ToyBoxOfSuz



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 21:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17169527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToyBoxOfSuz/pseuds/ToyBoxOfSuz
Summary: Gavin has Christmas Day off and he's nervous about it, because Christmas is a war-zone.





	Gavin has Christmas Day off

**Author's Note:**

> Just some short fluff cuz I needed it.
> 
> Proofread by Evy!

It has been a long time since Gavin had Christmas Day off. He was usually working, and there was nothing wrong with that. The family party, which he actually hated, was always either before or after Christmas and it was more like an obligatory visit than anything that would represent any sort of Christmas spirit. He only went because if he didn’t, his mother and grandmother would bring it up all fucking year amongst all his other mistakes he made and that was already enough. The Christmas party was a must, but Christmas Day was… not.

Christmas Day was just another day spent in the office with red, green and golden decorations all around, with the occasional sneaky eggnog in cups. Nothing else. In the last few years this day only meant work for Gavin. So the fact that this year he was free was almost a miracle as they say. However, this time he may have had a reason to arrange it this way. This time he had someone to spend this day with.

Although, for the last few weeks since it was cleared that Gavin will have the day off, he was extremely nervous. It wasn’t like he never spent days together with his current partner, but Christmas was always something so stressful. Something that was coded in him to be high on emotions, high on tension and not exactly the peaceful holiday that it was supposed to be. Was it supposed to be peaceful at all? As far as Gavin was concerned, Christmas was a war-zone. And while the beginning of his relationship with RK900, or by his chosen name, RK, had indeed also been something similar to a war, Gavin wasn’t sure if he could handle it. What if he would fall in the same routine as he was used to every Christmas? And to be afraid of that made Gavin be on edge for weeks.

One afternoon after Gavin blew up over something as trivial like no sugar in his coffee, RK asked him why he’s being more of an asshole than he usually was and what was up with that. Gavin tried to explain it wasn’t a big deal, that it was just the holidays, and in a way he wasn’t lying. He just couldn’t exactly explain what he meant.

And then Christmas Eve came and they arrived at Gavin’s apartment late at night. RK carrying a bag with him that he refused to tell the contents of. Gavin respected that, of course, keep your secrets RK. He tried not to make it one of the things that he was getting nervous about. After weeks of shouting and yelling and basically vibrating with nervous energies, Gavin was getting exhausted and he was sure the rest of the fight was about to come. He wished he hadn’t asked Christmas Day off now. So he just left RK to tend to the groceries while he went to bed early. He wished he could just get all of this over with.

In the morning, Gavin woke up with a start, feeling something similar to dread. He looked at the clock and it was too damn early to be up on his day off. The next thing he heard was RK’s voice from next to him, telling him to go back to sleep. Gavin wanted to, but something still made him not to. Something told him he had to be up, he had to… do something. His heart was beating hard against his chest, too loud and too fast. RK told him to go shower then and that actually made him move without really thinking about it. The shower was a good idea, Gavin thought.

He took his time under the too warm water, but when he was walking out of the bathroom he felt like a functioning human being at least. And he smelled cinnamon. What?

Walking to the kitchen, Gavin spotted RK preparing his morning coffee. He was wearing black sweatpants, and goddamn it the dude could wear the most trashy things like they were some designer clothes too… But the most significant thing RK was wearing was a green Christmas sweater, from the overly ugly kind. And a pair of antlers. And yet he still looked the most beautiful Gavin had ever seen him. When the android spotted him, Gavin saw the smile on his lips when he turned away to get the coffee. He offered it to Gavin. It was his usual mug, but the coffee in it wasn’t. It smelled of cinnamon and other spices, along with something else. Gavin tried it and he felt a different kind of warmth spread in him.

“Merry Christmas, Gavin,” RK spoke and leaned in to press a kiss against the corner of his mouth. Gavin couldn’t say anything back, he found. He just occupied his mouth with his coffee for now.

RK lead him back to the living room, to the couch. He offered Gavin an ugly red Christmas sweater too, and a Santa hat. And Gavin… just took them. He was still in a shock like state, but the spiced coffee slowly started working. The tender touches and words of RK; something about his movements, something about the way he was handling Gavin ever so slowly started to make him relax his shoulders. After breakfast, he could also choke up the words ‘Merry Christmas’ and kiss RK back. He was wearing the ugly sweater and the hat and it was maybe a bit too warm, but he wouldn’t have changed a thing.

They stayed on the couch, watching old Christmas movies run on TV. Gavin drifting in and out of naps all morning. Sometimes RK would comment on the ridiculousness of some movies, and Gavin would tell him off saying something about Christmas spirit. The Christmas dinner was turkey sandwich and eggnog, and then more Christmas movies.

Gavin spent all day on the couch, snuggled up against RK’s side under a warm blanket, talking about how a speaking dog in a Santa hat was illogical, and that the house on TV needed a generator on its own to supply the lights it was decorated with. It was good. It was warm. And calm. And Gavin didn’t know it could get like this too…

Sometime during the evening, Gavin’s attention wandered away from the TV to his cheap and plastic Christmas tree, with only some lights on it. The gifts were still under it, unopened, because they  hadn’t gotten to it yet. Gavin was just enjoying the closeness of RK. It felt different than being pressed up against a human; his body was harder, colder at some parts, but it was still RK. It was the person Gavin loved.

The thought made Gavin lean his head on RK’s shoulder. The android then moved his hand to slide his long fingers into his hair, that Gavin liked. He closed his eyes, feeling the familiar touch and once again feeling something warm and sticky bloom in his chest. Something that was too much to keep in.

“I love you,” he muttered into RK’s neck then. The petting in his hair stopped for a moment. But only so those fingers could drop on the back of his neck as the android leaned down to kiss his forehead.

“I love you too, Gavin,” he said quietly, and maybe almost shy. And Gavin didn’t want to know anymore what kind of gifts were under the tree, because he’d just gotten the best one for Christmas.


End file.
